It is often desirable to package a wallet, billfold and the like to enable convenient display thereof and also at times, to prevent theft thereof. To this end, Ford, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,060, describes a display package that is capable of holding a wallet, billfold and the like, and is also capable of holding a wristwatch that is sold in combination with the wallet, billfold and the like. The display package comprises a generally planar strip of foldable material having several panels, a front one of which includes an opening to enable the package to be hung or suspended for retail sale. Other panels cooperate to extend through the folds of the wallet to retain the wallet in connection with the planar strip.
Also Ford, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,326, describes a package for a wallet, billfold and the like that comprises a box, a securement strap or band and an insert. The band is in the form of a loop that extends through openings in the box to secure the insert in the box by including a portion of the insert in the loop. No means appear to be provided to enable the package to be hung or suspended for retail sale.
Further, Ford et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,879, describe a package that comprises a tray and a housing that has one position in which it serves as a receptacle for the tray and another position in which it serves as a cover or lid for the tray. The tray has an open box-like construction that includes a hollow interior into which the wallet or billfold is placed. The package is suspended by a strip having an opening and that is attached to the housing. The structure of the package does not extend into and through the wallet or billfold and therefore theft of the wallet or billfold should still be a problem because the wallet or billfold may be stolen by breaking the tray or housing.
Kolton, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,087, describes a one-piece hangar including a retaining portion capable of retaining a wallet in a manner in which the wallet can be inspected without removing the wallet from the hangar, and a hook portion that enables the hangar to be hung or suspended for display and retail sale.
Sethi et al., in U.S. Pat. Appln. Publ. No. 2006/0060492, describe a similar display device including a hook section with a through opening that receives a hook or hanging member of a display structure, and a wallet retaining through which a wallet is partially inserted. The wallet is suspended from the wallet-retaining opening.
Finally, Australian Pat. Appln. No. 2009100937 describes a device for presenting information including a wallet and a substantially planar information panel that slides into and out of the wallet.
The foregoing patent publications do not disclose packaging that adequately secures a wallet, and in particular one with an internal through channel, in combination with the means that enable the wallet to be hung or suspended from a display apparatus, for example, for retail sale. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a packaging arrangement that is integrated with the particular wallet and also provides means for the wallet to be hung or suspended.